At least he knew
by tsforhokies
Summary: Damon reflects back on the last year that he spend with Bonnie One shot


Many people might have been surprised that Damon Salvatore was in the position that he was in now. He was laying on his death bed in his last moments of his life. It wasn't the fact that he was on his death bed that may have surprised people although he was suppose to be an immortal because he was a vampire. It wasn't the fact that he was dying because he sacrificed himself to make sure that someone he loved and cared for would live. Many knew that he would put his life on the line to save Stefan or Elena. It was who he sacrificed his life for that may have surprised people at least before the last year passed by.

Damon had sacrificed his life for Bonnie Bennett. It had happened during a battle in which they were fighting some warlocks. Warlocks who used dark magic and wanted to rule Mystic Falls and put innocent lives in danger. The gang wasn't going to let that happen so they met the warlocks in a big battle. Bonnie was fighting this warlock one of one preparing to take him down, but she didn't see another warlock aiming a spell of dark magic at her while she was distracted. The spell that killed any supernatural being that it impacted within twenty four hours. Damon in his many years on earth recognized the spell and knew what would happen if he got hit by it, he knew that as powerful as Bonnie was that it would end up killing her within twenty four hours.

So without hesitation he had used his vampire speed to get across the field and jumped in front of her body and the spell had hit him instead of her with a loud bang and his body instantly seized up in pain and he collapsed to the ground and Bonnie had turned to him horrified realizing what he had just done to protect her.

Now almost twenty four eyes after the impact he laid on his death bed preparing to dye. Some had gathered in the boarding house in disbelief and saddened by what had happened. He had given an emotional good bye to Elena and then his brother Stefan, Damon didn't think that he had ever seen Stefan cry so much. He told Stefan that he was sorry for every thing, anything that he didn't to hurt their brotherly relationship like letting Katherine and Elena come between them and Stefan told him that he forgave him.

It was Bonnie now that was in the bedroom alone with him as he laid weakened from the spell. It was hard for him to lay there and see the tears of pain and grief stream down her beautiful face. She had tried to break the dark magic spell on him to the point where her nose started to bleed and she was on the point of passing out and he used whether remaining strength that he had to make her stop because he wouldn't let her die trying to save him. Now she watched him dying helpless on what to do.

At one point it would be hard for anyone to believe that he would die to keep Bonnie alive but in his last moments of life Damon flashed back to the last year that he had spent with Bonnie which would explain why he had sacrificed himself for her.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_It had all started with an apology a year ago. "I'm sorry for what I did to Abby and how it hurt you." Damon told her sincerely. "Sorry about anything that I ever did to hurt you, for taking you for granted."_

_Bonnie was taken aback. "Why are you telling me this Damon?"_

"_Believe or not I do care about you Bonnie." Damon told her. "I haven't always been good at showing it but I do care and I'm going to start showing you more appreciation."_

"_Thank you Damon." Bonnie told him._

_From that point on things had gotten better between them slowly they grew a little closer and started to hang out a lot not just while they were working together but they would hang out at the Mystic Grill and other places and soon they became friends."_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

_As they spend time together as friends they opened up to each other about more personal things. Elena even as a vampire now had picked Stefan once again and Damon was feeling rejected and down on himself he had talked to Bonnie._

"_Why do you keep chasing after Elena?" Bonnie asked him more curious than judgemental._

"_Because I love her." Damon answered_

_Bonnie shook her head. "But she loves Stefan."_

_Damon sighed. "I know that, I know that it will always be Stefan."_

"_Yet you keep setting yourself up for hope that she will come to you and in return you get your heart broken over and over again." Bonnie said_

"_Can't help who you love witch." Damon told her._

"_Not always but you shouldn't hold on to someone who's in love with someone else." Bonnie said "That's why I had to let Jeremy go as much as I loved him, he wasn't ready to move on from Anna and that hurt and upset me but I didn't want second place in his heart. So I let him go because I realized that I deserved better and so do you Damon."_

"_You really believe that I deserve better?" Damon asked_

_Bonnie nodded her head. "You should have a woman that well put you in her heart first above. Letting Elena go will hurt at first, but you'll realize that it was for the better that you did."_

_Right there Bonnie had made him see the light. "Thank you Bonnie."_

_After that Damon took Bonnie's advice and let Elena go completely from his heart. It had hurt at first to see her happy and in love with Stefan but as more time passed the more the pain went away and over time Damon realized that he had let Elena go and that although he still cared for Elena deeply that he wasn't pining to be with her any longer._

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

_As he was getting over Elena his friendship with Bonnie was getting stronger and stronger they were even more open with each other and spent more time together. Then one night Damon was walking her to her door after her had taken her out to the movies and she had turned to him with a smile and told him._

"_You can come in Damon." _

_He visited her house many times after that._

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

_They carried on their friendship for months when Damon noticed that his feelings for Bonnie were changing into something more. He would often catch himself staring at her, or he would get this feeling inside of him whenever she walked into a room and she was the first thing that he thought about when he woke up in the morning and the last when he went to bed._

_Then it just happened one evening as they watched the sun set together they kissed, it was a good kiss that lead to them admitting that they felt more for each other and then they started to be a couple, going out on dates and spending even more time together."_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

_After a few months of dating she tells him that she is ready for him to be her first. He makes sure that she is because he doesn't want her to regret anything. The first time that they make love it's tender and sweet but filled with plenty of passion, if wouldn't be the last time that they made love._

_Soon after that she tells him the three words that he wanted to her. "I love you Damon."_

_His heart is overcome with joy and he tells her that he loves her and that he has for a long time and that he's never been happier than when he is with her._

_More months pass and they fall more in love with each day it seems._

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Now back in present time he is back in his room taking his last breaths of life. She is crying and holding his hand and saying that it's all her fault because he did this to save her and he knows that she feels guilty and wishes that she didn't, tells her not to blame herself because he did what he did because he loves her.

Still she cries her tears falling on his chest and she begs him not to leave her and that aches his heart. He wishes that he could stay but knows that he can't. With his last breathes he tells her that he wants her to live her life as she had always lived it and that eventually she'd find someone else that would love her even after he was long gone and Bonnie told him that she would 'love him forever"

The last words out of his mouth are "I love you Bonnie" and he can't hold on anymore he closed his eyes and died with the witches mournful and heartbreaking sobs filling the room. At least he knew that he loved and woman and that she loved him back completely and that to him made his death peaceful.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Not going to lie I teared up writing this. Tell me what you think?**


End file.
